


Doctor Iero.

by Frnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Artist Gerard Way, Awkward Boners, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, Doctor/Patient, First Meetings, Hilarious, M/M, Prostate Massage, Public Sex, Random & Short, Sex Toys, Top Gerard Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 21:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: So maybe Gerard wasn't the smartest cookie in the box, but even he didn't think he could get a fucking dildo stuck up his ass.





	Doctor Iero.

**Author's Note:**

> Two storys in one day?! Yup, you betcha but I thought this was to funny not to post. Enjoy!!

So maybe Gerard wasn't the smartest cookie in the box, but even he didn't think he could get a fucking dildo stuck up his ass. It was pressed right against his prostate when he decided to go deeper than usual, loosing the end of the thing in seconds. He tried to get it out by himself before giving up and crying. How could he be such an idiot? Did he really have to go to the emergency room with a fucking boner? Apparently so, because it wouldn't fuck off. 

The drive there was uncomfortable to say the least, hanging his jacket over his crotch as he walked into the busy room. He wanted to just die right then as he waiting in line before he was upfront, blushing infront of the bored looking receptionist. 

"I need immediate help."

"What's the problem, sir?"

Gerard glanced behind him before leaning closer to the glass window, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"I've..got a toy stuck."

"Where, sir?"

"Um..its a dildo?" Gerard offered. He ignored the way her lip turned up in the cornor as she passed him a form.

"Fill this out and take a seat."

He hovered in the cornor instead, filling out his details before waiting to be called. It felt like hours before a man in a white coat appeared.

"Gerard Way?"

He shuffled over to the man, following him in through the doors and into one of the rooms. 

"Please, sit. So whats the problem today?"

"Um..i'll stand. I've got a dildo lost inside me." Gerard admitted, watching the doctor do a double take before nodding once.

"I'm doctor Iero. If you'd change into the gown and lie on the table, please. I'll be right back."

Gerard hated himself. He really fucking did as the door shut. He changed and climbed onto the stupid table, begging his boner to just go away. His entire body felt overly sensitive as someone knocked.

"Come in."

Doctor Iero was young and gorgeous, which just made it worse as he watched him put gloves on.

"Any pain in your stomach, sir?"

"No. I can't get um..my erection to go."

"Alright. Pull your knees against your chest, sir." Geard squeezed his eyes shut, hearing the scrape of the doctors chair before a hand touched his ankle.

"Tell me if I hurt you."

"Okay."

The finger was cold and well lubed as he slid it in with ease, hitting the dildo accidently. Gerard tried to bite back the moan as it hit his prostate.

"Sorry." He mumbled, closing his eyes when the doctor didn't reply. He added a second finger before a third, trying to grip it but just ended up making Gerard shiver. 

"I'm sorry." Gerard bit back tears as he felt the orgasm in his belly. The doctor hummed softly and changed his angle, Gerards hips arching of the bed when he hit it full on before he felt the slid of it, cringing as he pulled it out fully. 

"Just going to check for any damage." Doctor Iero spoke softly as he slid four fingers in, feeling around until Gerard whimpered. He massaged the ball of nerves gently as Gerard tried to stop his orgasm from hitting, hips pushing against the doctors fingers until he cried out and emptied over his gown.

"I'm sorry!" He sobbed as soon as he could, feeling him remove his fingers carefully.

"You can sit now, sir."

Gerard pushed himself up, watching him taking off his gloves before glancing down to the mans scrubs. They weren't doing a very good job at hiding Doctor Iero's boner.

"Any pain?"

"No, doctor."

"This is designed for females. Male have bigger bases. I'd invest in a new toy if I were you."

"Yes, sir." Gerard mumbled, watching Frank replace his gloves and move Gerards dildo into a clear plastic zip lock.

"Any recommendations?" He tried his luck, watching Doctor Ieros part his lips before shaking his head.

"Maybe one connected to a body?" Gerard teased. Doctor Iero blushed and ducked his head, holding the bag out to Gerard. Gerard caught his name tag and grinned.  _Frank._

"You need a little help there, doc?"

Frank blushed again, but didn't say a word when Gerard forced himself up to lock the door. He dropped to his knees infront of Frank, staring up at him.

"It can be our secret, doc."

Frank glanced at the door before nodding, moving his hand to Gerards shoulder as he tugged down the scrubs. He didn't pause to look, just suck straight down his thick cock, closing his eyes at the small moan. Gerard loved giving head, but forced himself to pull away after a minute to stand on shakey legs. He didn't say anything as he turned around, leaning over the bed and pulling his gown up to his stomach. He heard Frank let out a shakey breath as he moved closer, two fingers dipping into Gerards hole.

"I don't have condoms."

"I'm clean. Check my records. C'mon, doc." 

"You sure you want to do this?"

"Yup. Hurry." 

Frank removed his fingers before stepping closer, gripping Gerards hip as he rubbed his cock over his ass cheek. Gerard whined and pushed back against him, knees giving out when Frank pushed it quickly. He tried to stay quiet as Frank started a pace, ending up whimpering to loudly as Frank let small moans escape. He reached up to wrap a hand around Gerards mouth, keeping him quiet as he thrust in roughly. He barely got a hand around his cock before he was cumming over the paper sheets, whimpering and clenching around him. Frank pulled out slowly, moaning when Gerard dropped to his knees again, spilling over his tongue almost immediatly. Gerard sucked him through it before kneeling back, looking up at Frank as he let the cum dribble from his mouth.

"Jesus fucking Christ." Frank fixed himself before collapsing in his chair, closing his eyes as Gerard changed into his normal clothes again.

"Thanks, doc. Nice to meet you." Gerard blushed again, his mind becoming clear and awkward as he shoved the dildo into his hoodie pocket. He was out the door before Frank even replied.

-

Attending Donnas Christmas parties were mandatory apparently, so Gerard caught the train back home and forced himself to put on a fake smile. He did miss his family, but seeing everyone in the house always freaked him out. He didn't knock as usual, sneaking in the back door and glancing out over the crowded living room as someone had their head stuck in the fridge.

"How bad is it out there?" Gerard tried. He heard a small intake of breath before the man turned around, the bottle of beer in his grip sliding to the floor. Gerard watched it go in shock, staring right back at Frank.

"Are we related?!"

"What? No. I'm Mikeys friend." Frank mumbled, already bending down to pick up the glass. Gerard forced out a nod, bending down to help.

"Lets never tell my brother I was the sado with the 10 inch dildo stuck in my ass, okay doc?"

Frank turned bright red and ran into the living room as Gerard laughed behind him. Okay so maybe this party wouldn't be so bad after all. 


End file.
